


Forgotten

by ncdover1285



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncdover1285/pseuds/ncdover1285
Summary: 100 word drabble for a Wincest group on fb.





	Forgotten

Dean pulled the book off the shelf and a hidden door opened in the library. Sam came up laying a hand at Dean's hip and resting his chin on Dean's shoulder. "What's that?" Dean laying his hand over Sam's, looked over the dusty old books and pictures and replied "Looks like the men of letters had a few things they wanted hidden, then they forgot about it." Sam walked in finding a picture of two men standing side by side almost exactly as they had been a few moments before. "Harry and Henry Winchester... Hey maybe it's hereditary after all."


End file.
